


You promised you'd never leave

by Fandom_Mistress



Series: K/DA Reader One-shots [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Angst, Fluff, I promise, Other, Pining, There are some tears., but its sweet, so much pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Mistress/pseuds/Fandom_Mistress
Summary: You and Ahri were inseperable... Until you weren't
Relationships: Ahri (League of Legends)/Reader
Series: K/DA Reader One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981898
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	You promised you'd never leave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OhGODitsaFOX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGODitsaFOX/gifts).



> No betas, we die like morons

Ahri gave one last twirl, the hairbrush held close to her lips, as you clapped along. “Bravo! Bravo!” Its like… the infinityeth time Ahri’s sang the same song (It was the fourth, but four of any one thing and infinity sound similar in the ears of a 4 year old). Ahri took a bow on her bed.

“Thank you! Thank you!” Ahri plopped down on her bed and sighed. “I wanna be a popstar!” She said, and then let herself flop back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling.

“But isn’t that hard? You have to write your songs, and plan your dances, and everything!” You wave your hands from where you’re sitting on the beanbag.

“Well yeah, but thats nothing for me!” Ahri proudly points at the cieling. Silence reigns for a second, before Ahri sits up abruptly. “You’ll be my number one fan, right?”

“What? I was gonna be your manager!” You say indignantly, standing.

“But you can’t cheer me on as my manager!”

“But as your fan I can’t help you!” You can see that Ahri is about to retort, when there’s a knock on the door.

“Darling?” It’s Ahri’s mom’s voice.

“Coming!” Ahri jumps down from the bed and runs to the door..

“Is everything okay?” Her mom asks. And you look away at the window. You hadn’t meant to get so loud…

“We’re arguing about wether they should be my manager or my number one fan!” Ahri says, entirely serious.

“And why can’t they be both?” Her mom asks. It takes the both of you aback, and you and Ahri exchange looks. “Well, I’m glad you’re not fighting. If you guys want to eat, there’s food downstairs, okay?” She smiles and closes the door.

“I can be both?” You ask, still kinda shocked. Ahri looks at you, and then runs to you, grabbing your hand and pulling you along, toward her bed.

“Come on, come on! I need to thank my manager and biggest fan!” She says. You let yourself get pulled along, and climb on the bed with her. She grabs your wrist and holds your hand above your head. “I’d like to thank my audience tonight!” She makes a show of waving at an imaginary crowd. “And I’d like to give a shout out to my biggest fan and long time manager!” She waves your hand, and mimics a cheering crowd. You get into the act, waving your hand and smiling along. You look at Ahri, and smile. 

* * *

“There’s a talent company holding auditions later this week.” Ahri tells you, one day at lunch. You smile at her, and keep eating, waiting for her to continue. “I wanna go try out.”

“Uhuh.” You swallow. “And when is this?” You ask, calmly sipping juice from the juice box from Ahri’s lunch box.

“This Friday.” She’s looking around anxiously, like she’s nervous. Which, you kinda get. Getting a shot at your childhood dream doesnt come all that often. But at the same time, if that doesn’t work…

“Don’t you have that math test this friday?” You ask, still without reacting.

“I was gonna call in sick.” Her ears are twitching now, something that only happens if she’s really nervous. Its kinda cute, all things said and done.

“And you’re nervous because…” You let the question hang in the air.

“I was gonna ask you to come with me.” She looks down at the table when she tells you, demure and shy. It takes you by surprise. Shy was not something you associated with Ahri.

“You know I can’t sing. And you know I can’t dance.” You say, though your voice drops to a whisper as you lean forward.

“Yes, I know, but I dont wanna go alone!” She hisses back.

“And you asked me to go with you?” You look at her skeptically. “Look, I’m assuming you’re telling me because you haven’t told your parents yet.” The way her eyes widen tells you you hit the nail on the head. “Tell your mom, Ask her to go with you, and then tell me how it goes.”

“Are you saying you’re not gonna go with me?” She’s almost mad. You can hear it.

“No. I’m saying I can’t. Why would a nobody like me be with the next rising star?” She casts you a wary glance, and then sighs.

“Fine. I’ll let you know how it goes.” You smile at her, and then keep eating. “Wait, where did… HEY! That’s MY juice!” She cries, standing suddenly. You laugh and lean back, holding the now mostly-empty juice away. Yeah. Things were okay, nowadays.

* * *

You knock on Ahri’s front door. Its a little early to be over for a Saturday, but Ahri had asked you to come over. And who were you to deny her? You waited outside the door patiently. You were about to knock again when the door swung open, and Ahri shushed you.

“Mom and Dad are still asleep!” She hisses, even as she steps aside, and you step in. Quietly, she closes the door, and you both tiptoe upstairs into her room.

“So?” You ask, still whispering, even despite the closed bedroom door.

“I killed it.” Ahri beams at you and poses like a superhero. You’re about to start clapping, but you catch yourself, and instead whisper-cheer. Ahri holds the pose for a second, but then sits down next to you. “But I’m nervous.”

“Why?” You ask.

“Because there were so many talented kids there!” She leans her head against your shoulder when she says it. Its almost instinctual to start running your fingers through her hair when she does.

“And I’m sure you were the most talented of all of them.” You say. “Happy birthday.”

“Thank you.” She whispers back. You take the little box out of your pocket, and hand it to Ahri.

“It's not… EXTRA useful, but… hopefully it’ll remind you of me, when you’re out there, rocking the world.” You smile, and do your best not to look at her. You can hear her unwrapping it, and you studiously look at the ceiling.

“‘Ahri, Happy 13th. You’ve got this. The world isn’t ready for you yet. But I am.’ Aw, well aren’t you sweet.” Ahri says it in a mockingly saccharine voice, but you know its in good fun. “Can you help me put it on?” She asks, sitting up straight.You turn to face her, and she sstaring at the wall, holding the little silver chain in both hands.

“Yeah, sure.” You take the two halves, and hook them together. “There.” Ahri brushes her hair back over her shoulder, hitting you in the face. You sputter. “Hey!” Ahri, for her part laughs and turns to you.

“Thats what you get!” Ahri teases, and it doesnt take much for both of you to start pseudo-wrestling across the floor, laughing all the time. It only stops when there’s a knocking on Ahri’s door.

“Love, you know what we said about sneaking people in-” Her dad’s comment is cut off when he sees the two of you. He gives a tired sigh. “Breakfast wont be for another while. You two be careful, okay?” He says, before shutting the door. You and Ahri are frozen for another second or two, and then you both fall into fits of giggles.

* * *

The rest of the weekend passes without incident. You share a quiet little cupcake outside the gast station just down the block, with a crappy little 13 on it. You dont care. Monday rolls around, and Ahri is more tense than you’ve seen her in a long time. She’s actually holding her tail in her hands.

“‘Riri?” You ask, when you finally catch her in the halls. She jumps and turns to face you.

“Don’t scare me like that!” She whaps you in the face with her tail, and you just laugh.

“Okay, okay! So, whats up?” You say, leaning against the wall.

“You have to promise not to make a big deal, okay?” She says, and when you nod, she gets really close. “I won.” She whispers in your hear. It takes everything you have not to scream out in joy, but you manage it.

“Congrats!” You whisper back. Then Ahri pulls away.

“They said they’d be sending me more information later this week. I’m technically not supposed to tell you, but, like, c’mon, whos gonna know?” She flashes you a wink, and starts to walk away.

“We should get McDonalds after school today!” Its something you’re looking to start doing more often, even if its just as a celebration.

“I’ll ask my parents!” She says, before disappearing down the hall. You can’t wipe the stupid smile from your face for the rest of the day.

* * *

Ahri disappeared that Friday. She didn’t show up to school, her name wasn’t on the roll call for any of your shared classes, It was almost like she never existed. She wouldn’t answer your texts, and when you called her at lunch, the call went straight to voicemail. So, after school, you made up your resolve, and walked to her house, instead of yours. You knock on the door in the secret pattern Ahri had thought out for you.

“Hello?” Ahri’s dad answered the door. “Oh, its you. Come on in.” The invitation is natural, but its weird. Its the first time that you remember that it wasn’t Ahri that answered the door. Even when she was sick.

“Sorry to bother, but is Ahri home?” you ask. You dont even step inside. You’ll consider it if she’s home. But the way her dad sighs does not fill you with hope.

“She wanted to tell you herself, but they didn’t let her.” He says. “The talent company came yesterday to pick her up. She’s on her way to a trainee facility right now.” IT takes you a minute to process. And you dont move. And you think. And think. And think.

“Th-thank you… I’ll be going home now.” The words barely leave your lips and you turn around, walking home in a daze. Ahri left. Ahri was gone. And she hadn’t even said goodbye. And you don’t realize you’re home until you’re staring at the friendship bracelet Ahri had made you on your 12th birthday, with the little microphone and star charms. “Congrats…” You whisper to your empty room.

* * *

Time passes. You live your life, as much as Ahri lives hers. You finish high school, and go to college. You get your first tattoo, something you can hide, on your 18th birthday. You watch from afar as Ahri shoots to stardom, dressed in that sparkling silver outfit that you’re almost certain she hated. And then she vanishes, and its much the same as the last time. No messages, no goodbyes, nothing. But you’re not one of her hardcore fanbase. So you tell yourself you don’t care when, after her disappearance, she doesn’t reach out to you. You tell yourself that you haven’t changed your number because you’re lazy. And you keep on living.

* * *

K/DA debuts, and you’re smiling like an idiot. Ahri looks happy, finally, and her three friends do too. So you finally decide to go support her. You buy a V.I.P. ticket to the concert and Meet-and-greet. God knows you’re thankful your parents still gave you birthday gifts. So you buy all the K/DA gear you want, and go enjoy the concert. And afterwards, you line up, the little gift in your pocket, much like the last birthday you two spent together. Finally, you get to the front of the line.

“Hi!” She says, smiling. If you didn’t know better, you’d say the sickeningly sweet, sacharine voice is fake. But you know she’s loving the attention, the childhood dream she’s living out. So you clear your throat and smile back.

“Hi. Uhm… I just wanted to say… congrats. You finally look happy, doing this. Not like… like before…” The words are heavy in your throat, and you nearly choke several times.

“Thank you! I am much happier now! And I appreciate your concern!” She smiles and bows lightly.

“Oh! Um… here.” You hold out the little rectangular box. Ahri smiles and accepts the gift, before handing it back to her manager, or whoever.

“Thank you very much!” She bows again, and you smile sadly.

“Best of luck, with, uh, whatever is in your future.” You smile and bow politely, before turning. You dont even think about lining up for the others. So you leave. And you go home. And you don’t drink a pack of beer. And you dont pass out, crying and drunk, on your couch

* * *

Ahri nearly cries when she flops on the bed, exhausted. “Its so sooooooft.” She says instead, her voice partially muffled by the cover.

“Unnie.. Share the bed!” Akali tries to shov Ahri off the bed, but ends up collapsing onto it next to her.

“I refuse, get your own.” Ahri growls. But there’s no heat behind it. The bathroom door opens, and Evelynn walks in.

“Akali, darling, let the fox sleep. She’s more than earned it.” Ahri feels the bed dip when Evelynn sits on it.

“If she wont give me the bed she has to answer a question.” Akali shuffles off the bed, and sits on the one across, where Kai’sa has thrown her hair tie. “Who was that one fan that walked away?” Ahri looks up, eyes only half open.

“Huh?”

“The fan who talked to you and then left. Didn’t even think about coming to see the rest of us.” Akali pushes.

“Jealous, my little maknae?” Ahri teases, and she hears Evelynn chuckle.

“No!” there’s a pause. “Well, maybe a little. But they looked so sad!” Akali says. Evelynn hums along.

“They did indeed looka little upset.” She says. Ahri can already feel the headache coming on.

“Ugh, leave it alone you two…” She groans. The bedroom door opens, and the room is flooded with the smell of food.

“Ladies, dinner has arrived.” Kai’sa walks in, setting a large brown paper bag on the little table in the hotel room.

“Unnie! Make Ahri tell us about that one fan!” Akali whines.

“Easy, easy. She might not know anything about the fan.” Ahri sighs when Kai’sa answers. “We could always just look at the gift they gave her.” Suddenly Ahri is all tense again.

“Stay out of my gifts, please.” Is all she can say.

“Well, why dont you open it then?” Evelynn is still sitting on her bed.

“One of you has to go get it for me.” Ahri hears the rush of movement from Akali and barely has time to sigh before she returns.

“Got it!” Suddenly there’s a small box poking her in the back of the head. “Unnie, open it.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll open the damned thing.” Ahri forces herself to sit up, and grabs the box out of Akali’s hands. Its wrapped in a bright red wrapping paer that Ahri tears through easily. The box underneath is a creamy white, and when Ahri opens it, the little necklace and charms sit on a little black foam rectangle. She lifts the necklace carefully. Holding the charms in her palm.

“Unnie? Something fell out of the lid…” Akali holds out a folded paper. Ahri grabs the paper, and starts reading. Silence dominates the room while she reads. One minue passes. Then another. And then Ahri starts crying. “Unnie…?” Akali sounds worried, but Ahri shakes her head and stands, necklace in one hand, note left forgotten on the bed. She rushes to the bathroom and closes the door. Akali is about to fo after her, but Evelynn grabs her sleeve.

“Let her be.” She says. However, Evelynn can’t resist the urge to figure out what exactly made the unflappable Ahri quite so… emotional. So she picks up the letter.

_Ahri,_

_Its been a while. I don’t know if you remember me. Congrats on your rise to fame. Congrats on finally finding a group that makes you happy. Congrats in general._

_Yours,_

_Your life long manager._

_P.S. 3-2-3_

The note makes little sense to Evelynn. “Your life long manager? But we don’t…” She lets the comment trail off. They all sit quietly, listening for some noise from the bathroom door. The silent, soft sobbing from the bathroom door has them all worried, but Kai’sa recovers first.

“Ladies. Eat up. I get the feeling we’re gonna need some sweets tonight.” She says, before she leaves the room. Akali and Evelynn stare, then exchange a look. It was gonna be a long night.

* * *

Neither of you heard from the other for months afterwards. K/DA disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.Rumors floated around of a secret project, of disagreements with managers, and record companies. But you didn’t care. You kept your head down and studied. Months stretched into years. But eventually, K/DA broke the silence. The K/DA BADDEST EP was hot news for months. When it finally released, you bought a copy. But that was all that happened. Until you bought your concert ticket.

Three months after the release of BADDEST, you bought the ticket and thought nothing of it. Utility ou got an email saying you had been one of the lucky few chosen for a backstage pass. Of course, it seemed sketchy. So you called the company, to confirm.

“You’re sure. This isn’t an error in your system?” You ask the lady on the phone.

“I can confirm that we got a request to upgrade certain tickets to backstage passes.” She replies. You grimace at the wall, and sigh.

“Well, thank you. Sorry for bothering you. Have a nice day.

“Thak you for calling today, have a good rest of your day.” The operator hangs up and you sigh. You had a backstage pass. You had to be ready. Ahri didn’t recognize you last time, how would she this time? Maybe the 3-2-3 on your forearm would convince her, but… you weren’t sure. So you sat and waited for the concer.

* * *

The day of the concert came, and it was beyond everything you had expected. Up until the last minute or so. The girls were signing off when ahri picked up a microphone.

“Everyone! We selected a lucky few of you to get backstage passes! Everyone who has one, come to the stage with your ticket ready!” She announced and suddenly, all ofyou is sweaty and nervous. But you wait. You wait for the cheers to die down, for the girls to go offstage. For the other pass holders to come forward. There were about 40 of you in total. When compared to the huge crowd, it was very few people. But in person? It felt like a lot of people. Eventually, Akali came back out on stage.

“Hey yo! Y’all blades ready?!?” the cheering from the much reduced crowd was much, much quieter than the whole stadium had been, but it was loud all the same. “Perfect! We’ve got a minute or two while Kai and Eve finish sorting out a few things, and Ahri is a little busy with venue owners, so y’all have me for a guide for now!” There was something very admirable about the girl, the way her presence on stage commanded attention. The 40 of you make your way up on to stage, and you take a minute to turn around. From here, the stadium seems much larger than before. All the empty seats, the empty floor space. All of it. You’re about to turn around and join the rest of the group, when someone puts a hand on your shoulder.

“So you’re the childhood friend.” You jump and whirl around, only to find Evelynn. “Relax, I’m not going to hurt you.” She says, smiling.

“Ah. Uhm. yeah, I guess. I’m, uh, I’m the childhood friend, I guess…” You answer awkwardly. “Not that… not that it changes much…” Your voice softens and you turn back towards the stadium.

“What was she like?” Evelynn asks. You can hear Akali’s voice fading away, along with the noise of the small group.

“Loud.” Its the first thing that comes to mind. “Always singing something or another. You know she wanted to be a popstar since she was like 4?” Next to you, Evelynn chuckles.

“She’s mentioned it once or twice.”

“She made it.” Its all you can say, staring at the once-full arena. “She’s on stage.” You turn to Evelynn and bow. “Thank you.” There’s silence for second.

“For what?”

“For making her happy.” You straighten up. “She wasn’t… she wasn’t happy, when she was solo.”

“She’s mentioned that too.”

“I finally saw her smile again, when you four showed up.” You turn back to the stadium. “And now she’s here. So thank you.”

“She hasn’t said much, you know.” Evelynn finally breaks the silence that had settled. “About before she became a trainee. Just that becoming one had left her feeling ill.”

“It can’t be that uncommon. Leaving everything behind all of a sudden.” you say. Evelynn hums her agreement.

“You’re right, its not. But usually, most people miss their parents. She didn’t mention them at all.”

“She and her parents were always together. Im sure that she was happy to have some breathing room.” You chuckle. “They weren’t suffocating, or anything. But sometimes… leaving them is refreshing, you know.”

“Did you feel the same?” Evelynn asks.

“Leaving my house? Yeah.” You snort. “College isn’t easy, and dormitories aren’t… peaceful. But Its freedom.”

“Ahri didn’t get the freedom.” Theres a sharp edge to Evelynn’s voice.

“No, I know. But it must’ve felt like freedom. For a little at least.” You smile. “And at thirteen, too. I dont know what I would’ve done in her stead.”

“Speaking of age, when is her birthday?” Evelynn turns to you.

“You guys don’t… you guys don’t know?” You say, shocked.

“She hasn’t told ayone. And she’s done what she could to make it disappear online.” Evelynn sighs. You smile.

“Its March 9th. But she doesn’t like making a huge deal of it. And you didn’t hear it from me.” You turn to the stage, finally. The musicians are finishing packing up their instruments, and leaving.

“Why don’t you come with me?” Evelynn says, walking past you.

“Sure.” You follow her backstage. Its a mess of wires and people and tech and set pieces. You and Evelynn weave your way through, to the hall way with their doors. She opens her own door.

“Come in.” She gestures at the inside, and you walk in, only to freeze in the doorway. Ahri is sitting there, ears perked up, eyes wide, tails stiff. There’s silence for a minute, until you feel a shove on your back. “At least gawk from inside the doorway.” She says, and the door slams shut behind you. There’s more silence.

“Hi.”

* * *

“Ahri, come on! Give me the pumpkin!” You shout, chasing Ahri around the kitchen island.

“No! Its my pumpkin!” She’s holding a large, half-carved pumpkin over her head as you chase her. Kai’sa is off to one side, smiling, sipping a coffee.

“No its not! I’m clearly carving it!” You’d put the carving tools down when Ahri had grabbed the pumpkin, because running with sharp things was not a good idea.

“Its mine now! I stole it!” Shes giggling while she runs.

“Ahri, please!” You’re laughing too. And Evelynn and Akali are smiling from the couch, all cuddled.

“The guys from True Damage will be here in a bit. You should let them finish carving and go get changed.” Evelynn calls out. Ahri, maturely, sticks her tongue out at Evelynn.

“Take the wind outta my sails why dontcha?’ She grumbles, but hands you the pumpkin. You place a kiss on her cheek.

“Thank you love~” You say, sitting back down at the island, picking up the tools.

“Hmph. I expect more payment when I’m in costume!” She says, fake-pouting her way to your shared room.

“Speaking of costumes. Why hasn’t anyone told me what she’s dressing as?” You ask the other three women in the room.

“She wants it to be a surprise.” Akali answers. Her vampire costume is still hanging on the door to her room, and Evelynn is just smiling.

“Don’t you have a costume?” You ask her.

“Well yes, but I’m considering spoiling the surprise.”

“Eve!” Akali gasps, and Kai’sa chuckles behind you.

“I want to see their reaction!” She says.

“I’ll pay you twenty bucks if you tell me.”

“A bottle of whiskey. And the good stuff.” She counters.

“Deal.”

“She’s dressing as cupid.” When Evelynn says that you freeze. Does she know? Did someone tell her? Only Evelynn should know. But you just bought her out with a bottle of booze.

“How many bottles of booze are you getting, Eve?” You ask.

“Just the one. Though I can be bribed to keep quiet.” She smirks at you. “I want to be there.”

“Fine. But you keep your trap shut.” You half-heartedly glare at Evelynn. Kai’sa is still watching from over the rim of her coffee mug, and akali is looking between you and Evelynn like you’ve both sprouted a second head. Your hand closes around the little square box in your pocket.

* * *

She said yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I decided that I'd make at least one more one-shot for these girls! And this came out! I did this instead of paying attention in class. Let me know what you think!


End file.
